How Lily Learnt To Love
by LilySeverus1
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter were pole opposites - destined to 7 school years of pure hatred. However, something changed. Was it James Potter's persistent propositions, or something much more significant that changed Lily's mind... ? Read on to find out how Lily learnt to love. (I'm sorry im so bad at bios, I promise you wont regret it though!)
1. Chapter 1

"Evans, wait…!" James Potter called after the hurrying figure down a deserted corridor of the castle. Much to his surprise, the girl spun round, her green eyes flashing with a blazing hatred as they landed upon her pursuer. Surprised at her moment of mercy, James struggled to find words, words to comfort her, to apologise, but anything that presented itself to him seemed inadequate and hollow.

"You've lost me my best friend, Potter. Don't go thinking you're innocent. Why couldn't you just leave him alone, for Merlin's sake? You drove him to this!"

"Evans, he's not worth it! Snape calls every one of your birth the same word," James paused, shuddering in contemplation and disgust, "you're no different! He's going the same way as all his little Death Eater friends, and you're kidding yourself if you think you can blame this on me."

Lily's hard green eyes softened, and James thought he saw her upper lip quiver momentarily as she saw the truth in his words. She turned her back, and in a thick voice mumbled –

"Go."

"Evans-" James persisted, but –

"I said go!"

James knew she'd hate to be seen in her moment of weakness, worst of all in front of him, the main object of her dislike, so he paused for a moment and turned on his heel, heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Although the events of the day had been disturbing to say the least, and it hurt James to see Lily hurting like this, he could not help but feel slightly more positive as he clambered through the portrait hole. Perhaps – just perhaps – Lily Evans was learning not to hate him.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning at the Gryffindor breakfast table there was a definite air of awkwardness. Instead of Lily and James's usual conversation of James's teasing and Lily's condescending snapped replies, there was a delicate silence between the two of them, and the others had noticed.

"Right, what's going on here then?" Sirius stated bluntly, as keen as ever to get to the point. He regarded the two enemies in bemusement – James kept stealing quick glances at Lily with a soft kind of sympathy – or was it pity? – in his eyes, and Lily kept her gaze determinedly fixated on her breakfast bowl before her. Neither of them reacted to his question, apart from Lily's cheeks flushing a deep scarlet as she attacked her bowl with her spoon a little too violently, sending milk flying across the table to where Mary McDonald sat close by. Peter gave a nervous giggle.

"Alright, alright, we're playing this the hard way, are we?" Sirius said, delight and amusement dripping from his voice. His eyes were alight with that mischievous spark they often adapted when he uncovered an interesting secret, and he was grinning handsomely, obviously enjoying his best friend's discomfort. He gasped theatrically.

"Lily Evans, you haven't at last given in to James's propositions?"

At this Lily dropped her spoon with a clang and stormed out of the Great Hall, her cheeks now a bright tomato red.

"Oh well done, mate," James muttered resentfully into his lap.

Sirius merely grinned wider. "Ahh come on Prongs, I'm only having a laugh. You'll win her over someday."


	3. Chapter 3

That evening, James Potter, Sirius Black , Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat huddled in a corner of the boys' dormitories, a thoughtful silence growing between them as they, for the umpteenth time, considered James' predicament.

"In love with a girl who hates your guts. It's a tricky one." Remus contemplated, twirling his wand between his fingers.

"To be honest, mate, I wouldn't take it personally. I mean she's the best looking girl in our year, and the only guy she seems to express any interest in is little Snivellus – I mean not in that way, of course, but… I dunno mate, I don't think she wants a relationship." Sirius comforted his best friend. All Peter could do was sit there and nod eagerly after Sirius' every word, not daring to make his own contribution.

"But that's the thing, Padfoot. All I want to do is make her _happy_, and I never seem to be able to. It's crazy, I've never felt like this before – every time I see her smile I just…" but James stopped under the astonished looks and raised eyebrows of his friends, and added hastily, "and yeah, I mean, she's pretty hot too…"

And then a sudden realisation hit James, a dawning comprehension spreading over his handsome features. "I know what to do." He stated, jumping to his feet with a sudden confidence and excitement that turned several heads in the small circular dormitory.

"Wait – Prongs – where are you off?" Sirius started.

"To make amends, Padfoot, to make amends!" James declared, a triumphant grin on his face.

"James it's nearly midnight, do you really think it's wise to be heading out at this hour-" Lupin warned, but James had already vanished under his Invisibility Cloak with one last mischievous wink.


	4. Chapter 4

The dark, bat like figure of Severus Snape was unmistakeable as James crept silently along the dungeon passageways, waiting until his fellow was alone before revealing himself from under the Cloak.

Severus jumped in shock as James Potter appeared from nowhere, and, struggling to regain composure, hissed bitterly,

"Ah, of course, sneaking around under that Cloak… what is it you want of me, Potter? Lucius told me you were looking for me. I have no time for your petty-"

"And yet you came." James interrupted, keen to get to the point so as to spend as little time as possible in these dungeons he so detested. "Listen, Snivellus, I don't want to be here as much as you do, but this is about Lily."

Severus' mouth had opened to argue, but closed at the mention of the girl's name. His eyes seemed to lose their angry spark and his whole posture seemed to slump a little.

"And what could you possibly want to talk about Lily Evans for at one in the morning, Potter?" he retorted, but there was less venom dripping from his silky voice.

"You should never have called her that word." James growled fiercely. "But as much as I hate you, I'm not here to have a go. You see, Snivellus, you and I have one thing in common, or at least before today we did – we both care greatly about Lily Evans. I'm not here to score points, I'm not here to pick a fight. I know you mean a whole lot to her, although why I'm not sure. I just want to make her happy. So I'm here to tell you this, Snivellus, and you better listen to what I say. Apologise. Apologise like you mean it, or Lily may never be happy again." James finished his speech with a long exhaling breath and studied Snape for a reaction.

Much to James' surprise, Snape did not look furious, or reach for his wand. Snape looked like a man with a thousand troubles, his forehead creased as the corners of his mouth sloped downwards.

"I… I'm beyond forgiveness. I've seen this coming for a while, she doesn't like my friends, the people I hang out with… it was only a matter of time until we parted our separate ways…"

"But you don't want that, do you?" James said softly, curiosity in his eyes.

Severus sensed danger in James' dawning comprehension, and straightened up to regain his composure, a hardening look in his eyes.

"Lily and I were merely childhood friends. If you think apologising to her will undo my wrongs, by all means I shall do it."

James hesitated, before nodding shortly and vanishing under the Cloak.

"Potter-" Snape called out to the seemingly empty corridor before him – this would be much easier to say if he could not see James. "Th-thank you…"


	5. Chapter 5

Lily Evans lounged in the squishy crimson armchairs of the Gryffindor Common Room with her friends, bathing in the warmth of the crackling fire before them. She forced her eyes open in a vain attempt to stay focused on the Transfiguration Essay upon her lap, but was distracted by the conversation of her peers, particularly when her own name was mentioned.

"Lil? Are you listening?"

"What – yeah – sorry?" Lily jerked her head up, pushing dark red strands of hair from her face as she focused on the pretty blonde on the hearth. Alice and Lily had been friends from their very first year, but, Lily a quiet studious girl and Alice an outgoing, talkative one, no one could quite understand their friendship.

"I said, apparently Potter went to see Snape in the dungeons the other night – you know, after… well, anyway, according to the Slytherin sixth formers, Potter demanded Snape apologise. Said he just wanted to make you happy, Lil!" Alice's pale, pointed face was gleaming with excitement and expectation at Lily's reaction to this news. Ever since she had learnt that Potter had an undying crush on her best friend, Alice had been desperately trying to get the two together – however, for five years, unsuccessfully.

Lily's eyes narrowed suspiciously. What was Potter playing at? Admittedly, Lily had expected him to duel Snape, or perhaps pull another stunt like that in the grounds a few days earlier, but this… she didn't know quite what to make of it. She pushed the growing affection for the boy out of her mind as she said clearly,

"I do not need Potter to fight my battles for me. I'm perfectly capable of that myself, thank you very much. In fact I might go and tell him that myself, before this rumour gets out of hand." Lily declared, finally admitting defeat on the essay in hand. "Where is he, anyway?"

Alice's face looked crestfallen. "Um… Quidditch practice I think – but Lily, wait! Don't be too harsh on him, okay?" Lily gave the girl a small smile and climbed out of the portrait hole, fury building up within her.

_Can't the boy take no for an answer? _Lily thought furiously as she almost stumbled in her hurry down a stone staircase. _Big-headed, arrogant Quidditch champion, used to everyone saying yes… well not me. _

Before Lily knew it, she was standing at the entrance to the Great Hall, lost amidst a stream of incoming Quidditch players, tidy and muddy from practice. She spotted James dwindling at the back, and stormed towards him, preparing her argument in her head…

"Lily!"

Lily faltered under the surprise of James calling her by her first name. She frowned, cocking one eyebrow as she studied him. He clutched a broom in one hand, his hair ruffled and messy from flying, his robes muddy and torn in places. Lily had to admit, despite her inhibitions, he looked good.

Evidently, he had surprised himself also.

"Um… Evans, what are you… doing here?" James puffed out his chest, giving her a hopeful smile.

Surprisingly calmly, Lily said, "Let's take a walk, Potter."

James could hardly believe his ears, but did not need to be told twice. He hurried to the great wooden doors, holding them open for the girl, who seemed to be going over some sort of speech in her mind.

The two of them walked down the sloping gardens, heading towards the lake, James leaving his broomstick by the big oak doors. The sun was beginning to set in the late afternoon sky, a shell pink glow spreading across the serene green Hogwarts grounds. Lily walked with her head straight down, staring at the grass beneath her feet with that same confused frown on her face. James walked the same, sneaking quick hopeful glances at Lily, not daring to utter a word, hardly believing his luck. Finally, Lily broke the silence.

"I heard what you said to Snape the other night," she began, her voice unusually soft.

"Before you start, I know – I know you don't need me to stand up for you and fight your battles, but what you don't seem to _understand_, Evans, is that I can't help it! I've cared for you ever since I first laid eyes on you in the Sorting Ceremony, and _nothing's_ changed, no girl could _ever_ compare-" James stopped, suddenly aware of what he was saying, and looked up into Lily's beautiful green eyes.

She was staring at him, suddenly appreciating the exact hazel colour of his eyes, his deep musky smell, his pink lips that looked so kissable…

She hated herself for it, hated herself for finding him attractive, this idol of all the giggling Hogwarts girls, and yet what he had just said had taken her by such surprise that the idea that he might not, in fact, be an arrogant bonehead, was growing in her mind, the idea that maybe he really did care for _her_, and only her, and she could feel herself involuntarily leaning forwards, as if magnetically attracted…

And suddenly he was kissing her, and she was kissing him back, and Lily's inhibitions and arguments melted away like a forgotten memory as his delicate hands cupped her face, kissing her with a passion even he did not know was possible, for he could not believe his luck, or her sudden change of mind, but he did not wait to question it, running his hands through her soft sweet-smelling hair as their lips met again and again…

But then Lily broke away, and their surroundings seemed to be reforming as reality snapped back into view. She leapt up in shock, her eyes meeting James' as she once again struggled to find words to explain, to restore some kind of sense into the situation.

"I… no, I'm sorry I can't – I just…" Lily's mouth opened and closed, before she spun around and practically ran back to the castle, hair streaming behind her as it shimmered coppery bronze in the setting sun.

"Lily! Lily wait, please!" James called after her, but she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Pleeease review you guys it gives me so much more incentive to update and I accept any criticism and tips! Also throw in some ideas or maybe characters and other storylines you'd like to see in the story and I'll be glad to incorporate them! 


	7. Chapter 7

The sound of hurried footsteps and banging doors told Sirius that James was – at last – back from Quidditch practice. He looked up expectantly as the door to his dormitory opened and said,

"Prongs, finally, what took you? Listen, I've come up with a great new idea to get our map back from Filch's office-"

Only now did Sirius look at the boy's face, and he stopped in his tracks. James looked as though he had just won the Quidditch Cup – his eyes were glazed with a kind of numb ecstasy while his mouth hung open in a wide grin as he looked at Sirius and almost whispered,

"I kissed her."

"Who? Lily?" Sirius leapt to his feet, a grin spreading across his face now too. James gave a small, excited nod.

"About bloody time!" Sirius roared gleefully, embracing his friend as even Remus looked up from his book and gave James an approving nod.

"What was it like!"

"Where was it?"

"So are you two an item now or…?"

But James' face fell as he remembered Lily's look of shock and confusion. "No… I don't think so. But she definitely kissed me back, whether she likes it or not. It's something, right?"

The next morning at the Gryffindor table the Marauders kept up their good mood. James was untouchable – he felt as though something that had been waiting to happen for five years had finally been realised, and nothing could bring him down now.

"Lily!" he cried, seeing the familiar red head seating herself next to a small blonde girl called Alice. Lily looked up, and betrayed nothing in her eyes as she greeted him cordially.

"Morning, Potter," she said with a polite smile, then returned to her breakfast.

James frowned. He did not know what quite to expect – some sudden declaration of her love for him, perhaps, or even an awkward guilty silence and refusal to speak… but not this. She was acting as though nothing had happened.

"Um… good night last night? Anything…. Special, happen?" James persisted, disapproving of her indifferent behaviour.

Lily's face was a mask. "No," she said, buttering her toast, "absolutely nothing."


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days increasingly confused James as he tried to get his head round the girl's mysterious behaviour. He would try and try to talk to her – to 'bump' into her in the library, or wait for her outside her classes, but try as he might, he could not shake the feeling that she was avoiding him.

"Lily!" he called after her outside one Potions lesson that following Thursday.

"Sorry Potter I really can't talk, Alice's lost her…"

But whatever it was Alice had lost James would never find out, for Lily had almost ran out of sight out of the Dungeons. James sighed.

"Girls," he muttered, shaking his head.

That night after Quidditch practice he was the first of his team members to climb back through the Portrait hole, looking around the comfy Common Room as the glowing fire illuminated several faces – none of whom were Lily.

"Alice!" he exclaimed, desperate for an answer.

The pretty blonde girl snapped her head up, having evidently fallen asleep whilst attempting, in vain, to finish her Potions essay.

"James! H-hi…!" she stuttered, nervously. James sighed inwardly, well used to this reaction from girls. That's what made Lily so special…

"Have you seen Lily?" he demanded.

"Um… Er, I think she's up in the, er, girl's dormitories…" Alice replied quickly, giving James a nervous smile as she batted her eyelashes.

James ran a hand through his thick black hair. "Alice, tell me I'm stupid, but I can't stop feeling like she's avoiding me," he sighed, plopping down on a squishy red armchair. At these words the girl flushed a deep scarlet, and James narrowed his eyes. She knew something.

"Alice please… I need to talk to her. She thinks I'm some immature, arrogant toerag because of what I've done in the past, but she has no idea! I've changed… she's made me change…"

James looked up and was surprised to see tears swimming in Alice's blue eyes. "What's wrong!"

"It's just… so … sweet…" she sniffed. "She's doing some homework in the old Charms classroom, said she wanted some peace and quiet." Alice blurted out. "But hurry! And… and don't tell her I told you!" But James had already disappeared, grinning, into the corridor beyond the portrait hole.

James donned his Invisibility Cloak and headed for the Charms classroom, knowing what he was going to say. Lily needed to know what he'd known for five years now… if there was any chance, _any remote chance_, that she was interested in him at all, James had to seize it. Lily was the only girl he would ever – no, _could_ ever – love. His heart was beating fast as he reached the fifth floor corridor, full of that excited confidence that often preceded a big Quidditch game. But, as he peered into the old dimly lit classroom, his grin faltered at the sight he saw before him. Lily was not alone.


	9. Chapter 9

James held his breath as he stood, concealed under the Cloak, outside the slightly ajar door of the old Charms classroom. Lily was seated at a desk, notes sprawled out before her, her eyes tired-looking and shadowed, in mid-conversation with someone who James had hated ever since his first Hogwarts train journey, whose greasy black hair and hooked nose repulsed James at the mere sight of them…

"I'm sorry, Lily, I really am – it just sort of…" Severus pleaded, a tone of desperation in his plea that James had never heard before.

"Slipped out?" Lily snapped, eyebrows raised. "It was good of James to go ask you to apologise, Severus, but it's gone too far. I don't like your little Death Eater friends, and sooner or later you're going to have to pick a side. In fact… I bet you've already picked yours, haven't you?" she asked, pointing at his forearm.

Snape recoiled, anger in his eyes at James' name.

"James? You think I'm here because of that arrogant, big-headed piece of scum…"  
"Don't!" Lily almost shouted, and now she stood up, fury in her eyes. "Don't you dare call him that! He's a good person, Severus, no matter what you may think!"

Snape laughed derisively. "A good person!" He sounded hysterical now. "Why can't you see, Lily, he… he… he fancies you!"

Lily blushed but regained her composure. "And what problem do you have with that?" her voice was dangerously low now.

"No… you don't, surely not – I can't let you – I won't-"

"_Let me?" _Lily choked, eyes narrowing to little almond slits. Snape was flushing at his mistake. "I suggest you leave, Severus. Now."

"So that's it then, huh? One mistake – one horrible, terrible mistake – and our friendship is over? Lily surely you make mistakes – we've been friends for years…"

"It's been a long time coming," she interrupted him.

James waited with baited breath as a terrible silence settled in the old Charms classroom. Lily was staring at Severus as though willing him to leave with her eyes, which had reduced to thin green slits, and Severus was looking at her with a new kind of expression, of building rage. He drew himself to his full height and took breaths.

"I can't let this happen Lily," he announced.

James saw him reach for his wand before Lily did, and instinctively, under the Cloak, James mirrored his action.

"You will forgive me. Even if it takes a little coaxing…" his voice was oddly cold now, as though it belonged to someone else, a dead, faraway look in his eyes as he drew his wand on the defenceless girl. Her wand was nowhere to be seen. James could not stop himself. He threw off the Cloak and blasted the door open in front of him, relishing the shock on Snape's face as he stepped over the threshold and said softly,

"Oh no you don't."

Snape's face contorted in rage – he was not going to, no, he refused to let himself be thwarted once again by James Potter.

"_Sectumsempra!_" Snape screamed, just as James conjured up a Shield Charm in time to protect himself from the attack. James, infuriated now too at Snape's audacity, shouted back.

"_Expelliarmus!" _his spell missed a dodging Snape by a matter of inches, who raised his wand again…

"_Crucio!" _Snape bellowed, and this time his spell hit James square in the chest, who sank to his knees, vaguely aware of Lily's distant sobs and pleas for Snape to stop, writhing in agony as a thousand invisible knives pierced him…

"_Stupefy…"_ he managed to whisper, and this time the spell also hit his distracted target, who fell motionless to the ground as his Cruciatus curse abruptly stopped.

Lily's eyes darted from the heap of black robes at her feet to James, who gave her a strained smile and muttered, "It was nothing."


	10. Chapter 10

"I'm fine, honestly!" James Potter groaned for the umpteenth time as Madam Pomfrey forced a Pepper-Up Potion down his protesting throat.

It was his second day in the Hospital Wing, and James was already itching to be free of the confines of the plain white room and the fussy nurse. He had already been visited by his friends, who cursed and swore oaths against Severus Snape until they were ushered out by a slightly peeved Madam Pomfrey ('Out you get, the boy needs his rest!'). He was, however, slightly disappointed by the lack of a certain redheaded visitor

"Alright, Potter, if you're sure, I see no reason for you to remain here any longer… but if you feel dizzy or lightheaded at all-"Madam Pomfrey called after James' hurrying figure.

"Yeah, of course, thanks a lot, Poppy!"

That night James, surrounded by a small huddle of his closest friends, speaking in hushed tones.

"I know, Sirius, I'd love to curse the little slime ball into oblivion too, but Dumbledore says if word gets out Snape could be sent to Azkaban for using an Unforgivable Curse, and you know Dumbledore… believes everyone should have a second chance…"

"James you shouldn't stand for this! I always knew Dumbledore was forgiving, but this…" Sirius interjected angrily, Peter nodding in blind agreement.

"I know, for Merlin's sake, I know! But Dumbledore's ruling is final, and we have to respect that. Let's not forget how he helped out old Moony over here, when no one believed he deserved a chance. And I'm sure Snape'll be punished in some way or other…" James added, darkly. He despised the decision not to expel Snape more than anyone, but he never dared argue Dumbledore's decisions. He felt weary and exhausted, and there was only one person he wished to see now – the same person who had eluded him ever since that night in the Charms classroom.

Remus was scanning him with a sort of concern and understanding in his soft brown eyes.

"So he was going to attack Evans, then?" Remus said softly after a few moments' quiet.

James nodded seriously. "He used a spell I've never heard of before… _Sectumsempra_ I think it was," he added, frowning. "Anyway, I dodged that one, and that's when he saw fit to bring out the big guns."

Then Peter asked the question they were all dying to know. "What did it feel like? The Cruciatus Curse?"

James' face looked wearier than ever. "Pain like I've never imagined. Unbearable pain. I was so helpless, all I wanted to do was get to Lily… goodness knows what would have happened if I hadn't managed to Stun him!"

"Well thank goodness for that," a small, familiar voice spoke from the bottom of the girls' dormitory staircase.

"Lily!" James cried out, leaping to his feet. The boys around him suddenly became a whole lot more uncomfortable, as though they were intruding on what they were certain should have been a private conversation. With muttered excuses of 'Off to bed – Charms test tomorrow…', the others left, leaving James and Lily alone at last.

There was a long moment of continued eye contact, which eventually Lily broke with a cry of, "Oh Potter, you idiot!" as she ran towards him and embraced him in a tight hug. James realised in the back of his mind that this was the first hug they'd ever shared – odd, when he considered the passion with which she had kissed him just a few days ago…

"You shouldn't have done that, I was perfectly capable on my own… and how did you even know I was there?" Lily pulled away from the hug, gripping his shoulders as she inspected his face.

"Perfectly capable? Lily you didn't have your wand on you, you and I both know what Snape was going to do! And I was on my way to the classroom to tell you something, Alice told me you'd be there… just luck I arrived when I did," James said grimly.

"To tell me something?" Lily enquired.

James remembered suddenly why he had went to the classroom in the first place – but the determined sense of excitement he had felt that night was gone now as he gazed into those endless green eyes, replaced with doubts and fear of further rejection. A matter of weeks ago James would have had no problem asking Lily out – in fact he did so on an almost daily basis. However, as James reflected on this now, that attitude seemed a lifetime away. He felt as if he had matured in just a matter of weeks – that now Lily was closer to him, less insulting of his childish and cocky ways that he must be taken seriously now. He had been able to hide the continued rejection with a nonchalant, confident exterior that had been stripped away by Lily's friendship, and now if he was to ask her out, it would be serious, and if she rejected him, he didn't know if he could handle it quite so well.

"Um… to tell you that, I… well the other night…"

James stopped at the expression on Lily's face.

"The kiss? It was a mistake, I know, I don't even know what I was thinking, I was so taken aback by how you supported me when I lost Severus' friendship that I started kidding myself into thinking you were some kind of different person, I'm sorry…" Lily murmured, turning around to hide her guilty face.

James' stomach dropped at her words. So she regretted the kiss. She had no real feelings for him, and if he told her of his now then surely he would be rejected just like any other time. Nothing had changed. He simply stood there as disappointment settled in his stomach, spreading through his body like disease, weighing on his heart – the heart that, for one moment, could have believed that his feelings were requited, that Lily Evans could _ever_ feel for him what he felt for her. He shook his head. He had been foolish.

"Of course not. It's been five years, why did I suddenly think it had changed now…" he found himself saying aloud.

Lily did not seem to bother to decipher the meaning behind these words. "James, why did you take the Cruciatus Curse for me? You could have just left and fetched help, but you didn't, you got involved yourself…" she blurted out.

And that's when James realised. It did not matter if she rejected him. Rejection was just another human emotion, which could be cured with time. Five years had led up to this moment, and finally it reached a peak. James could no longer play these games with her. He needed to know, finally, if he ever had a chance with the beautiful, smart, funny Lily Evans – and as _him,_ not the confident, arrogant show he put on for spectators. This was him being James, as honest as it got, and if she still did not return the feelings then she never would…

"Lily I took the Cruciatus Curse for you because endless pain is endurable when compared to having to see you go through it. I took that Curse for you just as I would take a Killing Curse for you – you, Lily Evans, are too _precious_ a soul to be snatched so brutally from this earth – and if I ever knew, ever had a slight _inkling_ that you felt about me as I did you, God help me I would devote the rest of my life to taking curses for you."

James finished his speech with a heavy finality, sure that he had expressed his feelings in the best way he possibly could. He added, after a moment's silence – "You're the only one."

He stared at her back as she stood still, having not turned around for the past five minutes or so. He wished he could see her face right now. Now the truth was out in the open he felt strangely vulnerable, as though his great secret being revealed had also shown a great weakness in the flawless façade of James Potter. He needed a response… anything.

After a few minutes of heavy silence, Lily turned around slowly, her jade green eyes swimming with tears.

"I'm so scared, James," she finally said, her voice cracking as she uttered his name.

James felt sick to the stomach. She did not understand. Scared to commit… scared to be seen with the infamous James Potter… whatever it was she meant, it was not the reaction James had been hoping for.

"You know what, fine. I knew it was too good to be true. You know, when Alice told me where you were that night, I felt for just a minute that there was a chance you had feelings for me." James was making his way to the boys' dormitory staircase, shaking his head. "That feeling… I'd trade all the money in the world to feel like that again. I just have one question for you, Lily, and I think I deserve an honest answer. Why did you kiss me back that night, make me think that I might possibly have a chance with the girl of my dreams, and then avoid me determinedly? Why did you go out of your way to elude me, was the possibility of facing me_ that_ bad? I just want to know Lily! Why? Why-"

"Because I think I'm falling for you!" Lily shouted back. As the last word slipped from her tongue, she raised her hand and clutched her mouth, eyes wide, and ran without another word up to the girls' dormitories.


	11. Chapter 11

"I don't understand," Marlene McKinnon announced, frowning at the girls around her as if looking for back up. Lily Evans was surrounded by a huddle of her closest friends, having made a giant bed out of their mattresses and duvets in the middle of the girls' dormitory, discussing the situation at hand. "Why is it so bad that you might be falling for him? At least you know he feels the same way, it's not like you'd ever get rejected…"

Lily shook her head. "No, you don't understand," she confirmed. Lily Evans was, by all standards a beautiful girl – with her perfectly delicate features and blazing green eyes topped with her mane of soft, dark red hair, she had never been faced with the prospect of rejection. However, despite numerous advances of keen Hogwarts boys, (some being, as Marlene put it, 'fit as hell'), Lily had never had any romantic interests. She was not fazed by striking good looks or any amount of athletic ability – a hardworking, honest girl, Lily had always used schoolwork as a reason not to date. But the truthful fact was, Lily had not yet met a boy whom she felt truly _understood _her, and as such had rebuffed all propositions. Most boys got the hint after the first few rejections – not James Potter, however, and, despite what you might say about him, you had to admire his persistence.

It was Alice who spoke now. Alice, who understood her better than all the other girls in the room, and seemed slightly uninterested in the conversation, twirling strands of hair around her wand as she said airily, "Lily is a girl of principles. James Potter is to her an arrogant, cocky idol of all shallow immature girls in Hogwarts, and the idea of her hopping on the bandwagon disgusts her. Right, Lily?"

Lily sighed resignedly. In a way, Alice was right. But there were other reasons…

It was Mary McDonald who now piped up, seated on her deep blue duvet in the very centre of the huddle, not bothering to sit up as she added, "What I think you're failing to notice here, Lils, is that Potter's changing."

Her contribution was met by several nods around the room and Emmeline Vance whispered excitedly, "I even saw him walk past Severus Snape the other day in the corridor and not say a word! _Not a word!"_

Lily didn't know quite what to make of this. She herself had noticed some rather startling changes in James Potter's behaviour – the most prominent being his surprisingly honest speech several nights ago in the Gryffindor Common Room, and although they hadn't spoken since then, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him.

Alice threw her wand down, determined to get to the point of the conversation now. "Think it through, Lil. He defended you when Snape was nasty. He came to see if you were okay. He jumps at the sight of you, he can't take his eyes off you in lessons. He hasn't shown interest in any other girl all these years – and trust me, he's had opportunities. He took the _Cruciatus Curse _for you – the most painful Curse there bloody is! And from what you say about last night, it seems like he genuinely cares for you. Face it Lils, he's growing up. And if you feel the same way about this shiny new James, it's simple. Start off being friends with him. Then you can see where it goes."

Alice declared. Alice had a way of making the most difficult dilemmas seeming simple with her well-reasoned solutions, and the silence after her declaration showed none of the other girls could fault it either. It was clear what Lily would have to do.


	12. Chapter 12

A few nights later found Lily patrolling an empty 5th floor corridor with Remus Lupin as part of their Prefect duties. She had always been fond of Remus – most down to earth of the Marauders, he was a good choice for prefect and a sure candidate for Head Boy, and Lily found him pleasant and easy to talk to. Also, if she was to become friendly with James, Lily realised Remus was a good way in. Their conversation was on their Potions lesson of earlier today.

"Typical Slughorn, doesn't make it subtle who his favourites are does he!" Remus commented, with a small laugh. "I don't think if you or James stole all his cauldrons and Potions ingredients he could punish you!"

Lily gave an appreciative laugh, noting the truth in his words. Right from their very first lesson in First Year, when James, Lily and Severus had proved the only ones capable of brewing impeccable Shrinking Solutions, Slughorn had announced that they were to 'make the shelf'. Not Severus of course. Slughorn never took a real liking to him. For some reason, no teacher ever did.

Lily shook her head. "Why he puts up with Potter's constant messing around in his lessons though, I'll never know. I mean, didn't he catch him just the other week infesting his office with slugs-"

"James is very talented," Lupin interrupted, his loyalty for his friend shining through. "If you can see the good in a person, and they're worth it… the bad things kind of fade away."

Lily sensed the subtle change of topic, and looked into the boy's soft brown eyes. "But how do you know if they're worth it, Remus?"

Lupin dropped all fronts now as he sensed the topic was open to discussion. "Lily, James would do anything for you… _anything._ If that's not worth it, what is?"

Lily opened her mouth to reply, but was thankfully stopped by the sound of loud, hurried footsteps and the sudden appearance of a quivering young Hufflepuff boy.

"I… I'm sorry I'm out of bed, I can't find my Common Room, and-"

"The entrance is located in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor, concealed behind a stack of barrels. I suggest you hurry." Lupin said kindly.

With that, the two prefects returned to their own common room to finish their patrol without another word.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the late update, I've been holidaying with family for a week, but I'm back now and all yours! So a HUGE thanks to all you story followers, it gives me such a boost to update when I see that people are interested in what I have to write, any advice or tips would be greatly appreciated in the form of reviews! **

"Oi, Prongs," Sirius muttered darkly over breakfast that following morning, eyeing the Slytherin table with a familiar hatred, "Snivellus is giving you the ole' evil-eye."

James looked up and over to the green and silver table where, sure enough, Severus Snape's eyes were burning into his, a startlingly furious expression on his sallow face. James chuckled, giving him a sarcastic jovial wave, before returning to his toast.

"Don't know why he blames me for this really. He's the one who cocked up." James stated blankly, smothering another piece of toast with marmalade and stuffing it in his mouth.

"What did Evans see in him in the first place? If there was ever an unlikely friendship it was those two, if you ask me-" Sirius said, only to be interrupted rudely by James,

"Yes, but no one did ask you, did they?" snapped his best friend. For the past few days James had become increasingly edgier whenever Lily Evans was mentioned, and now an awkward silence fell upon the four friends. James never snapped.

"Speak of the devil…" little Peter Pettigrew piped up, his watery eyes fixed on two approaching figures – Alice and Lily. The boys watched, expecting the girls to take a seat lower down the table, anywhere but near them, but…

"Morning, boys!" Alice squeaked, plopping down in front of Sirius as Lily took a seat in front of James.

"Did you, er, change your hair?" Lupin asked nervously, desperate to clear the tension. Lily was staring boldly at James, green eyes fixed on hazel, neither speaking a word.

"Yes! I thought black suited me more, don't you think?" Alice answered encouragingly, now engaging in conversation with Lupin and leaving her best friend to continue her staring competition with James Potter. "Morning James," Lily said quietly, although everyone could still hear.

Shock flitted across James' handsome features for a moment, before he cleared his throat and gave her a timid smile.

"How's things?" she pressed. The whole table seemed to have fallen silent now, this odd tension attracting eyes from all over the hall. Lily's eyes flickered to Severus Snape, who was glaring at her over from the Slytherin table, and felt something like triumph as she saw the jealousy in his eyes.

"Yeah, not too bad… pretty tiring with the last match of the Quidditch season coming up and all… we've got to beat Slytherin by 50 points at least to win the cup…"

A familiar absent expression glazed Lily's face as the conversation turned to Qudditch, but she remembered her conversation with Alice.

"Oh, do you have a training session tonight? Great, Alice and I will come watch, won't we Al? I never really got into Quidditch, maybe I should give it a chance…"

At the shocked expression on the Marauders' faces, Lily saw her cue to leave. Grabbing her school bag and a last slice of toast, she looked directly at James and said, "See you tonight then, yeah?"

xxxxxx

"Oh, Lily, just face it, _you want to be with him!" _Marlene whined that evening as Lily stood, half dressed, before her wardrobe, several potential outfits strewn across the floor before her.

"Marl, stop being difficult and help me choose a top, will you?" Lily snapped playfully.

"Alright, Lil, whatever – all I'm saying is you're putting an awful lot of effort into your appearance tonight for a girl who wants to be _just friends _with James Potter…"

Lily blushed a little, but did not say anything as she began to apply her mascara and Marlene rummaged through her previously tidy drawers.

"I just want to see if Marlene is right," Lily finally admitted. "I mean, if Potter really is changing. If he's not, I can go back to despising his existence – which is much simpler for both of us, if you ask me – and if he is… well, I don't know how I'll feel about him. I just want to see."

Marlene nodded. Although she often did not understand many things about her red-haired friend, there was one thing she knew very well. Lily hated not knowing things. So if she, or anyone else for that matter, had a hunch on James Potter's changing personality, Lily needed to clear it up. After all, Lily had herself admitted several times over the years that she never really gave the boy a chance, and instead had sworn rivalry against him for his teasing of her best friend Severus in their first year.

Marlene gasped, a smile creeping across her face. "This… is perfect!"

Xxxxxx

"Hey, James, what's up with you today? You've seemed really off all practice…" the fifth year Gryffindor Seeker, Isabel Thorburn, was frowning at James, who was hovering mid air on the Quidditch pitch, gazing absently towards the stands.

"Wh- oh, sorry Izzy… just expecting someone. Right, back to the usual formation guys! A few more run throughs, then we'll focus on defence…" James snapped his head back to the game.

The sun was beginning to set on the pitch now, the sky turning a flaming shade of coral pink, with shafts of muted gold slithering on to the growing darkness of the grounds. At that very moment, James saw a familiar dark red head sitting down in the stands, and, grinning to himself, seized the Quaffle and darted through the air towards the goals. The rest of practice flew by, James performing outstandingly thanks to his red-headed incentive waiting for him in the stands, and his streak of arrogance that accompanied his need to impress.

"Right, team, I think we'll call it a day!" he called through the now dusky blue night to his tired teammates. "This game is in the bag! Just remember – Slytherin may like to play rough, so we need to use our speed and agility to outsmart them, and we're sorted. Goodnight!"

Several of his team called back weary goodnights to him as they all landed with soft thuds on the grass and made their way back up to the castle. James, however, called Sirius over, and flew off to Lily's seat in the stands. Beaming handsomely, he landed swiftly and turned to Lily.

"Wow." James muttered. His jaw dropped open in a comical 'O'.

"What?" Lily asked nervously. Was there something on her face? Did he think she looked a mess?

"You… you look beautiful, Lily," James simply stated, casting her eyes over her. Lily's face was perfectly made up, with her hair straightened and cascading down her back. She wore a simple, white summery dress and sandals which brought out her eyes and hair, and she seemed to be radiating a glow of beauty. James blinked. _She makes every other girl's efforts look ridiculous, _he thought to himself.

Lily blushed furiously, and James turned the conversation rapidly. "So, what do you think of Quidditch?"

"Well I don't know a lot about the game, but I suppose it must be like basketball with those hoops, and judging by the amount of goals you scored I'm guessing…"

"Wait, what? Basketball?"

"Oh, it's a Muggle game. It's quite similar to Quidditch really, I mean obviously there's differences because Muggles can't work out how flying brooms work – although they do have airplanes to travel, which are in a way like massive brooms…"

"Lily," James interrupted, and she looked up, concerned that she was boring him. To her great surprise, he was grinning from ear to ear. "You're rambling."

Lily laughed and hit him playfully, and the two made their way down the stands, discussing the difference between Muggles and wizards and how Muggles had found non-Magical solutions to their problems. Neither of them noticed Sirius and Alice subtly slip away, leaving the pair alone.

It was much later that the pair appeared, laughing, at the foot of the Gryffindor dormitories.

"I have to admit, they've done a good job, with their little 'pen' and 'pencil' thingys, while we're stuck with quills… speaking of quills, I need a Hogsmeade trip, I'm all out of ink!" James realised.

"Oh, erm… I think there's one this weekend," Lily said, nervously, amazed at how easily the conversation had turned to her desired topic. "Don't suppose you'd wanna go with me – and you know, your friends and my friends, of course…"

But James, his face so full of his lopsided grin, could only nod eagerly, his eyes wide with surprise. He didn't know what had brought on this sudden change in Lily, but he wasn't about to complain… although he did suspect Alice was behind it all.


	14. Chapter 14

Summer was in full swing. Long, lazy days filled with blue skies and stifling heat fell upon the students of Hogwarts, drawing them outside, to lay in the banks of the lake or paddle in its cool, black shallows.

Having finished the last of their end of year exams, an extremely relaxed and carefree air could be spotted amongst the older students – and Lily Evans was no exception. With end of year drawing closer, and the perfect weather and lack of homework, Lily Evans could not help but feel extremely content. Alice, however, suspected another reason for her happiness.

"Last Hogsmeade trip of the year this weekend," Lily stated happily one evening, watching for Alice's reaction. Alice's face remained expressionless as her eyes roamed through a discarded copy of the _Daily Prophet._

"Meh… I was thinking of not going. Getting some early packing done…" Alice replied.

" Wha- no! You have to go, I need you to –"

A triumphant grin spread across Alice's pixie-like features. "Ahh, and is there any reason you _need_ me to come to Hogsmeade, eh?"

Lily looked disgruntled. "Fine. I promised James Potter we'd all go. _As friends._" She emphasised.

Alice looked mischievious. "Well, when you put it like that… of course I'll come," she beamed at her suspicious best friend. "Frank, would you pass me my wand, it's just on the arm of your chair…" she called to a clumsy boy in the year above who Lily knew as Frank Longbottom. Lily did not miss the way Alice flushed when their hands made contact. _What's this then_, she wondered, but she did not have much time to ponder over the matter, for at that exact moment she felt someone lean over the chair where she was sitting and stick their head on her shoulder.

"Our date still on for Saturday then, eh Lily?" James Potter whispered jokingly in her ear. Lily flushed furiously and swatted his head away.

"It is _not _a date, Potter," she snapped at the boy, who looked slightly affronted at her use of his surname, but covered it up immediately with his plastered grin.

"Whatever you say, _Evans,"_ he winked.

Just to make matters worse, Sirius Black seated himself in an armchair opposite Alice's, his face bearing a confident grin uncannily similar to James'.

"You coming to Hogsmeade this weekend too, then, Alice?" Sirius grinned at Lily's best friend with a familiar look on his face. Lily knew that look. She had seen him use it on hundreds of girls – it bore resemblance to the look a dog might give a chunk of meat – he had once even tried to use it on her.

"Oh no you don't, Black!" Lily intervened. "Not my best friend, I don't think so…"

Sirius looked shocked, but Alice merely laughed airily. "Try Marlene," she suggested to Sirius, who gave her a cocky grin. Lily glanced over to Frank Longbottom, who was still seated close by, and was watching the conversation closely. She couldn't help but think he looked like Severus did whenever he spotted her sitting with James.


End file.
